


Coffee with a Shot of Love

by pandaanna01



Series: carry on countdown 2016 [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, this was for day 1 i just never posted it oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaanna01/pseuds/pandaanna01
Summary: Simon and Penny work in a coffee shop that Baz and Agatha (but mostly Baz) go to often
alternatively, where Simon is embarrassed, Baz is in love, and Penny and Agatha force them together





	

**Author's Note:**

> _this was written for the[@carryon-countdown](https://tmblr.co/mr0MbPnXoB7aTh64T2-4XNw) day 1 (nov 23) - angst_

**Baz**

He’s there again, behind the counter, serving various people their coffee paired with his bright smile. The dim, cozy lighting in the shop made his blond hair glow, and his smile was bright enough to sufficiently light up the whole room. He had been working there for the past few weeks, but I have yet to know his name, or even talk to him, as every time I approach the counter, he’s disappeared. In spite of that, I’ve managed to develop a major crush on him.

I’m stood there watching him work, first from through the giant window looking into the shop, and then from the back of the room. (It’s less stalkerish than it sounds… I hope so at least.)

“Stop staring at him, Baz. You’ve been stood there for the last ten minutes,” Agatha says from beside me.

“Fuck you,” I mutter in her general direction. Soft laugher is all that I get in return.

A moment later, a girl with bright purple walks over and joins the sunshine boy behind the counter. She says something that makes him laugh and then blush bright red, causing her to teasingly laugh at him. She then turns and catches eye of me, and yells out “Basilton get your ass over here and order something, you can’t stand there all day.” She pauses, turns towards Agatha as if she just noticed her, and calls out “Oh hey there Agatha.”

“I might just stay here all day out of spite, Penny,” I call back, but I make my way around the various tables and chairs placed around the room with a small sigh. Agatha trails behind me, giggling quietly.

**Simon**

The pretty boy (Basilton?) is back again. Penny’s teasing me about how I can’t stop looking at him, but he’s too attractive to ignore. His outfits are always super put together, not a strand of his black hair out of place. I doubt that he’d find me one bit attractive though, with my crazy wild curls and my skin spotted with freckles and moles. He probably doesn’t even like boys. He’s probably dating that girl that’s usually next to him (Agatha?), she’s too pretty not to be his girlfriend. The two of them together look like they could have stepped out of one of those gossip magazines lying around.

Oh shit. They’re walking over now. He looks even prettier up close. In the last few weeks that I’ve been working here, they’ve never been served by me, and it’s probably too late to go and hide now.

**Baz**

He’s so much cuter than anyone has the right to be. His frighteningly messy blond curls and scattered moles (!!!) and freckles make him more attractive than you’d think. I want to kiss each and every one of those moles, map out constellations on his body, count how many there are. (It sounds gay but I am very gay so it all works out.)

**Simon**

I'm considering taking my break now and hiding, but Penny turns and shoots me a look that forces me to stay and clearly states that I can not hide. Basilton looks like he just stepped out of a magazine cover, and Agatha looks like she just walked the catwalk and didn't take anything off before leaving. They are clearly dating, whenever Basilton comes here Agatha is usually trailing not too far behind him.

By now, they've reached the counter, and Penny’s made me serve them in an effort to get me and Basilton together, but all it's going to end up doing is making me sadder about my giant crush on him.

I turn and ask them for their order, stuttering through the whole question, a blush heating up my face.

**Baz**

The blush that paints his face makes him so much more adorable, and the stutter that is clearly a result of nerves only serves to make him a hundred times more endearing. I look down at the name tag that all the employees wear on their aprons to find out what his name is. _Simon Snow_. It fits him. (I don't know why it fits him, it just does.)

“Welcome! What would you like to order?” His question startles me as I was too busy starting at him and cataloguing everything that made him so charming. After an elbow to the side of my torso from Agatha, I reply with my usual order and Agatha orders a plate of peppermint cookies.

On our way to the table of our choice, I hear Snow talking to Penny about how Agatha and I were _clearly_ a couple, and so she should stop trying to embarrass him in front of me. (He calls me Basilton though, which really needs to stop. Nobody calls me Basilton seriously except for my father.)

Agatha seemed to have also overheard them talking as she wiggles her eyebrows at me and moves closer to me, leaning in and saying “We are such a cute couple aren't we, _Basilton_.” She turns serious and tells me that I really should make a move now that it's obvious that my crush is not unrequited, or else she'll step in. I shudder to think what she'll do, especially since she would definitely work with Penny.

**Simon**

Penny half distractedly makes Basilton’s drink, as she's talking to me the whole time about how I should really do something about my crush, despite my obvious reluctance to do so. When I tell her that Basilton and Agatha are definitely in a relationship, she laughs and shakes her head. “Firstly, he prefers to be called Baz. It is highly recommended that you don't call him Basilton in front of him. Second, he is definitely not in a relationship with Agatha. He's gay as fuck and probably slightly in love with you.” At this, my blush comes back at full force. (It had gone away, mostly, before this.)

“Oh.”

She shoves Baz’s drink and Agatha’s cookies into my hands. I make my way slowly over to their table, trying (and failing) to make my blush go away. I place their order down gently on the table, along with a stack of napkins, and give them a small smile, telling them to call me over if they need anything.

**Baz**

I sip at my drink slowly while Agatha eats her cookies, staring at Snow’s backside. After a few minute of doing so, I call him over and ask him for a pen. Agatha and Penny give me knowing looks, Penny going as far as giving me a thumbs up from behind the counter. Snow is clueless to all of this happening though.

I finish my drink and write down a bit for Snow while waiting for Agatha to finish. When she does, we get up and leave, my heart beating as if I had just ran a marathon.

**Simon**

When I go to clean up their table, I see that Baz left a note on a napkin. I pick it up and show Penny who squeals excitedly. On the napkin, Baz had written:

_You’ve made me fall for you like snow falls on a cold winter day, Simon Snow. Did you know that I love it when it snows?_

_Talk to me sometime xx_

**Baz**

A few minutes after they'd left the shop, Baz’s phone beeped.

_Hey this is Simon_ _♥_

A smile slowly spread across Baz’s face, and he felt like jumping up and down like a young school girl. (He didn't though, as Grimm-Pitches don't do that. Ever.)

**Author's Note:**

> _thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr[here](http://pandaanna01.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
